


The First Year

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, James is youngest Seeker in a century instead of Harry, Marauders’ First Year, Pureblood Society, but not all - for instance gods don’t exist, episodic, some myths are true
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Another POD:Nagini is not a horcrux





	1. Premise

I began writing the works of this series in 2015. That April,a friend and I had a mental exercise as to 'what if James and Lily Potter had lived'. This is the result of that.

This series is inspired by AidanChase's Everybody Lives AU and Animegirl300's putative Lionheart series, and I owe my inspiration to both of these wonderful authors. It involves five narrative arcs. The first involves the Marauders Era. The second is the first war against Voldemort. The third is Harry's childhood. The fourth is Harry's time at Hogwarts. And the fifth and final arc is the next generation. The story titles will be listed in the overall series description.

This series is also being posted on AO3 and Alternate History,but this is the definitive edition. There will be worldbuilding,and the effects of PODs (Points of Divergence) will be explored.

By arc,the PODs are:

Arc 1

Snape and the Marauders are in more of a 'friendly rivalry'

Arc 2

Regulus,Peter,and Severus pretend to become Death Eaters:they are really double agents,spying on the DEs for the Order of the Phoenix

Regulus doesn't die at the Horcrux cave

Fabian and Gideon Prewett successfully evade the Death Eaters sent to kill them

In a similar vein,Caradoc Dearborn and Marlene McKinnon don't die. They get married after the war.

Benjy Fenwick also lives

When Voldemort comes to Godric's Hollow, Peter AKs him while James duels with some Death Eaters. Thus,James and Lily live in addition to Harry. Peter loses some of his magic,and Harry is still marked by Voldemort.

At the same time,Aurors rescue Frank and Alice Longbottom just as they are starting to be Crucioed. Rastaban and Rodolphus are killed, Bellatrix and Barty Jr still go to Azkaban.

Arc 3

Sirius marries Amelia Bones

Harry has the childhood he deserved

Arc 4

Theodore Nott gets sorted into Ravenclaw

Only the 'Voldemort half' of Quirrell dies

Ginny is less affected by the diary:for example,she doesn’t kill Hagrid’s chickens

Penelope Clearwater does not get Petrified

Dumbledore modifies Ron's Memory Charm, erasing only Lockhart's memories of the 1992-1993 school year

The 'Prisoner of Azkaban' is an OC cousin of Sirius and Regulus

During the time travel to stop Buckbeak's execution, Remus has Macnair sent through the Veil

Somewhat different Quidditch World Cup (haven't thought of the differences yet)

The Quidditch Cup isn't held due to the TwT, but Quidditch is still played

Cedric doesn't die at Little Hangleton, but Barty Jr does

Umbridge is more successfully quashed

Benjy Fenwick is pushed through the Veil instead of Sirius. The Carrow twins are also pushed through the Veil,after which Sirius destroys it with Fiendfyre.

Lee Jordan ends up being cursed by the necklace instead of Katie

Dumbledore's Army is reformed one year early

Grindelwald shows up at Hogwarts searching for the Elder Wand. Snape kills him instead of Dumbledore.

Battle of Nine Potters. Dedalus Diggle is killed instead of Moody.

There’s no such thing as a Taboo curse

Regulus is captured in the Trio's place. The Trio successfully rescues him from Malfoy Manor,but Dobby isn't killed (but which see)

Fred,Lupin,Tonks,and many others survive the Battle of Hogwarts,but Moody and Dobby are killed

Arc 5

All of the Trio go back to Hogwarts for their eighth year

Different names for some of the next generation

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another POD:Nagini is not a horcrux


	2. Quick biographical sketches of everyone important

MARAUDERS

Remus Lupin: - First Marauder to be born (November 16,1959)

\- Son of Edmure Lupin and Hope (Edgecombe) Lupin

\- Lives at 84 Northampton Street, Rosebury

\- Attacked by a werewolf in April 1966

\- Received his Hogwarts letter on June 27,1971

\- 5'5, 110 lbs: brown hair and eyes

Peter Pettigrew: born on January 8,1960

\- Son of Landon and Cara (Roberts) Pettigrew

\- Lives at 36 Redmond Way, Ely

\- Received his Hogwarts letter on July 10,1971

\- 5'2, 120 lbs: brown hair and blue eyes

James Potter: born on March 26,1960

\- Son of Charlus and Dorothea (Strahan) Potter

\- Lives at Standecombe Hill, Godric’s Hollow

\- Received his Hogwarts letter on July 10,1971

\- 5'7, 114 lbs: brown hair and hazel eyes

Sirius Black: born on April 17,1960

\- Son of Orion and Walburga (Flint) Black

\- Lives at 12 Grimmauld Place, Hackney

\- Received his Hogwarts letter on July 3,1971

\- 5'6, 105 lbs:brown hair and eyes

OTHERS

Lily Evans: born on February 3,1960

\- Daughter of Thomas Evans and Juliette (Arkwright) Evans

\- Lives at 86 Redford Drive, Hackney

\- Received her Hogwarts letter on July 15,1971

\- 5'5, 122 lbs: red hair and blue eyes

Regulus Black: born on March 24,1961

(next 2 same as Sirius Black)

\- Will receive his Hogwarts letter on May 1,1972

\- 5'8, 140 lbs:brown hair and hazel eyes

Severus Snape: born on October 7,1959

\- Son of Timothy Snape and Eileen (Prince) Snape

\- Lives at 8 Spinner's End Court, Amersham

\- Received his Hogwarts letter on June 21,1971

\- 5'7, 102 lbs:black hair and blue eyes

Marlene McKinnon: born on December 25,1959

\- Daughter of Daniel McKinnon and Luanne (Farley) McKinnon

\- Lives at McKinnon Manor, Sheffield

\- Received her Hogwarts letter on July 20,1971

  1. \- 5'2, 105 lbs:blonde hair and brown eyes




	3. Hogwarts staff in 1971

Top three positions

Headmaster-Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Headmistress-Minerva McGonagall

Alternate Headmaster-Horace Slughorn

Teachers

Core classes

Astronomy-Kieran Vane

Charms-Tomas Hilliard/Filius Flitwick

Defense Against the Dark Arts-Elfstan Wood

Flying-Georgina Erine/Rolanda Hooch

-Quidditch referees:Mark Goldstein, Kennilworthy Whisp

Herbology-Mathis Dunbar/Pomona Sprout

History of Magic-Cuthbert Binns

Potions-Horace Slughorn

Transfiguration-Minerva McGonagall

Electives

Study of Ancient Runes-Bathsheba Babbling

Arithmancy-Kennilworthy Whisp

Muggle Studies-Edwin Jordan

Care of Magical Creatures-Silvanus Kettleburn

Divination-Ramsay Switch

Apparition (Sixth and seventh years, optional)-Alastor Moody

Alchemy (Sixth and seventh years, optional)-Horace Slughorn

Ancient Studies-Bathilda Bagshot

Extra-curricular

Art-Jon Patridge

Muggle Art-Alastor Moody (when required)

Music-Gerold Blishwick

Muggle Music-Jessamine Shacklebolt

Magical Theory-Steffon Travers

Frog Choir-Rolanda Hooch

Hogwarts orchestra-Anthony Brown

Other staff

Cleaning-Argus Filch

House Heads

Gryffindor-Minerva McGonagall

Hufflepuff-Charles Brown

Ravenclaw-Georgina Erine

Slytherin-Horace Slughorn

Governors

Armando Dippet

Aberforth Dumbledore

Richard Strahan

Edmund Trelawney

William Goldstein


	4. June 27,1971, Rosebury

As he usually liked to do,Remus lay in the grass near his family's house. It was where he felt safest,his sanctuary from all the troubles the world offered. And many troubles did the world offer. It wasn't easy being a werewolf.

He didn't remember the attack itself:he supposed that was a mercy. He did remember waking up in a protective ward at St.Mungo's Hospital,with an intravenous potion dispenser in his arm. The lights were shining on him,and he felt uncomfortable. Outside,a therapist was telling his parents about his condition.

"Fortunately,acquired lycanthropy can be easier dealt with than lycanthropy-by-birth. Your son will need a safe room to hide in during the full moon......"

Since then,life hadn’t been as bright as it had been before the attack. Every other year saw the Lupins moving from one Muggle town to another,usually when people started asking questions about why Remus was so antsy.

Remus wasn’t the first werewolf his father had dealt with during his career, but he was the first in his family. Oh,there’d been a Lupin werewolf back in the 1740s who’d killed a German duke with his bare hands. But that had been it,until now.

Since then,the development of Wolfsbane potion had taken much importance in his father’s life. Hopefully someday,in a few years if the Ministry’s researches were true,it would result in a cure for lycanthropy. Until then,all Edmure and Hope Lupin could do was......hope.

————

Now,six years later,Remus was enjoying himself when....

"Remus! Daddy's got a letter for you!"

Remus ran into the house,passing his mom who was trying to de-charm one of the guardian gnomes. Inside the living room,which had a creamy gold color scheme,his father was holding a small form letter. The envelope read:

Master Remus Lupin

The First Floor Bedroom

84 Northampton Street, Rosebury, Wiltshire

The letter itself read:

Dear Mr.Lupin

It is my honor to inform you that you have been accepted as a first-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your owl no later than the end of July.

Albus Dumbledore,Headmaster

Minerva McGonagall,Deputy Headmistress

Horace Slughorn,Alternate Headmaster

Attached was the following list:

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic (1968 edition) by Bathilda Bagshot

Hogwarts:A History (1969 edition), by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Transfiguration 101 by Jolyssa Miller

Magical Plants and Animals:A Primer by Theon Dunbar

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (1963 edition), by Newt Scamander and Raymond Goldstein

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentyn Trimble

How to Protect Against Dark Magic (both beginner volumes), by Niall Queensbury

Other Equipment

A wand (preferably Ollivander)

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring a pet of their choice,provided that they can control any danger it might provide to others

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS,UNLESS THEY ARE FROM A NOBLE HOUSE

Remus couldn't believe it. At long last,he was going to Hogwarts!

———

"So what's it like at Hogwarts,Dad?”

"It's wonderful. The classes concern almost every type of magic under the Sun. The Quidditch teams are superb,the best non-professional teams in Britain. The Frog Choir is always looking for new singers.

The magic you'll learn at Hogwarts is of many different types. There's Charms,where you'll learn to make things different with spells. There's Defense Against the Dark Arts,where you'll learn how to defend yourself from Dark wizards and evil creatures. The Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures teachers will teach you about magical plants and animals. In Flying class,you'll learn how to ride a broom:important if you ever decide to play Quidditch. In Potions class,you'll learn how to brew and use potions for all kinds of things. In Transfiguration,you'll learn how to make one object into another-"

"Like with Polyjuice potion!"

"Kind of,but that involves changing people. In History of Magic,you'll learn the history of Wizarding communities the world over and how they interact with each other and Muggles. And in Astronomy,you'll track the stars and planets as they move around the sky. And that's just the core classes.

Beginning in third year,you'll get to choose some more classes. Care of Magical Creatures I've already mentioned. Arithmancy involves the use of numbers in magic:it's also where most spell-crafters learn the tricks of their trade. Muggles call it numerology. In Divination, you'll learn how to predict the future. And in Muggle Studies,you'll be studying how Muggles live and what they do.

Classes aren't the only things to do at Hogwarts. There's Quidditch:you already know what that is. There are many clubs,like the Astronomy club,the Chocolate Frog club,and the dance club. There's an excellent football team run by the Hufflepuffs. And in December,there's the Christmas dance. It's the Yule ball when you're a fourth year or higher,but the first through third years get the Christmas formal. And in third year,you'll get to go on your first Hogsmeade trip. Those are the best trips ever,except when we'll go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies.

As for houses,your mother was a Gryffindor and I was a Ravenclaw. I think you'd fit well in either. Gryffindor's the house where brave people go,people with courage. Their color is red and their animal is the lion. The traits of Hufflepuff are dedication and loyalty:'nice' kids go there. Their colors are gold and black and their animal is the badger. The traits of Ravenclaw are intelligence and wisdom:the 'geniuses' go there. Their color is blue and their mascot is the eagle. Finally,we have Slytherin,which values cunning and resourcefulness:most pureblooded kids go there. Their colors are green and silver and their mascot is the snake. For common rooms and dorms,the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws are in towers,the Hufflepuffs in the basement,and the Slytherins in the dungeons......"

Two hours later,both of them were asleep,Edmure in his chair and Remus on the carpet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas formal is my invention, because I don’t think that one school dance in 6 years is realistic. Of course,YMMV.
> 
> Also,when we get to Hogwarts,Professor Kettleburn is going to repeat some of the part of Edmure’s lecture regarding the houses of Hogwarts. Just putting that out there.


	5. July 3,1971, 12 Grimmauld Place

The day Sirius Black got his own Hogwarts letter began as days usually began for Sirius. He rose with the Sun,washed,dressed,and made his way to the dining room. The room looked out on the London streets through a charmed window. Today,it was bright and sunny. A few clouds were in the northern sky.

As usual,Kreacher showed up with their breakfasts at 8:00 am on the dot. Sirius dug into his flapjacks like there was no tomorrow,and Orion did the same with his fried eggs. Afterwards,they cleaned up and went to do their separate things. Orion would read in the family library,Walburga would compose neat,correct letters to other pureblood ladies in the solar,Kreacher would get things ready for luncheon,and Regulus would read up on the history of magic.

The first place Sirius went was the conservatory at the back of the house. It had magical and non-magical plants from all over the world. Sirius liked tending the orange trees because they smelled very good, like toothpaste or Fluxweed stems. The oranges themselves came from a supplier in Texas,the best in the business. Mr.Audendried was universally understood to be one of the best magical plant suppliers there was, and he’d been supplying the Black family since 1934.

Sirius spent an hour tending to the orange trees,then a few minutes on the periwinkle blossoms at the far end of the conservatory. He tended them utilizing bundimun-skin gloves and enchanted trowels. When he was done,he went to his room to read Potions for Beginners, the 1958 edition, by Conrad Lufkin.

11:00 am

"Sirius! Imry just came back from his morning meal! And he's got a letter for you!"

Imry was the Black family's pet owl,a barn owl with off-white feathers. He always knew to come back to 12 Grimmauld Place after sending or receiving mail.

Sirius went to the sitting room,where Imry waited in the window. He had a letter in his beak. Sirius' heart jumped when he saw the crest on the envelope.

Hogwarts!

The envelope read:

Master Sirius Black

The Bedroom With The Muggle Electric Fan

12 Grimmauld Place, Hackney, London

And the letter read:

Dear Mr.Black,

You have been selected to be a first-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your owl no later than the 15th of next,

Sincerely,

Horace Slughorn

Alternate Headmaster

Attached was a list that read:

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic (1968 edition) by Bathilda Bagshot

Hogwarts:A History (1969 edition), by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Transfiguration 101 by Jolyssa Miller

Magical Plants and Animals:A Primer by Theon Dunbar

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (1963 edition), by Newt Scamander and Raymond Goldstein

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentyn Trimble

How to Protect Against Dark Magic (both beginner volumes), by Niall Queensbury

Other Equipment

A wand (preferably Ollivander)

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring a pet of their choice,provided that they can control any danger it might provide to others

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS,UNLESS THEY ARE FROM A NOBLE HOUSE

Sirius couldn't believe it. He was going to Hogwarts!

"Mum! Dad! Reggie! Kreacher! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

 

——————-

  
7:30 pm

After supper,as was his tradition,Orion retired to the drawing room. The room was outfitted in the style popular during Archer Evermonde's term as Minister for Magic,with flutéd ceiling pipes,busts of past Heads of House Black,and paintings done in the Charteris style depicting House sigils. Bookshelves lined the long walls,decorated with greenweed from the Ethiopian steppes and filled with books on all sorts of Wizarding subjects. At the farther end was a door that was magicked to lead up to the house's highest story. Orion was reading through a letter from Christoph Pucey when the door opened to admit Walburga.

She looked mad,with a face as red as a tomato. She walked with a stumbling gait such as Orion had never seen her use before. With a 'humph' she settled into the chair opposite Orion.

"My dear Walburga,whatever is the matter?"

"It's our son. He is as wilful as you must have been at that age! We're at war,and he dares to defend the Mudbloods!"

"Everybody needs defending at some point or other. And we're not at war yet,no matter what arseholes like Carrow,Thicknesse,Yaxley,and Burke say."

"Not Blood Traitors! Did you know that he wants to be a Gryffindor? Gryffindor! With all the other blood traitors and Mudbloods,I shouldn’t wonder! “

"More power to him. We can't all be Slytherins."

At that,Walburga rose spluttering.

"Are you listening to yourself? I sent him to his room without supper,but then he sidestepped me and had Kreacher deliver it to him! The nerve of that elf!"

Orion decided to summon said elf. "Kreacher!"

A crack like a whip,and the elf appeared on the mantel. "Yes,Master Orion? How may this unworthiest of elves serve you?"

"Get a Dutch ale for Mistress Walburga,and make it snappy. And stop calling yourself unworthy."

Another crack,and Kreacher disappeared.

"Dear Walburga,what's wrong with Sirius being a Gryffindor? At least he'll get exposed to more world views than the bloodist pap you've been feeding him and Reggie. I've always meant to have a talk with you about that."

She slapped him across the jaw,almost breaking it. "Orion Michele Black! How dare you agree with your Blood Traitor of a son,when you ought to disown him for his foolishness! You crybabies calling us racist,people like you are why Lord Voldemort is rising to power! Mudbloods are nothing but a taint on our society. At least we have people like him now,who will set things to rights. And what of Regulus? Will he want to be a Gryffindor too?”

"You would support that bloodist tosspot? Do you know what him and his followers plan to do once they gain control of Magical Britain? We're meant to be an equal society,yet people like you keep setting us back! And do you forget that Dougal Flint,your own great-grandfather,was a Muggleborn? As for Regulus,being a Gryffindor might do him some good too.”

Walburga might've slapped him again,had Kreacher not chosen that moment to come back bearing a tumbler of Netherlands Best ale.

"Anyway,tomorrow morning,I'm going to have a talk with our sons encouraging them to renounce your worldview. And you will not be permitted to accompany Sirius and myself to Diagon Alley when we go to get his school supplies,nor will you be permitted to accompany him and myself to Platform Nine and Three Quarters when it comes time for him to depart for Hogwarts. Now leave me,before I get Kreacher to summon an Auror for domestic violence."

Walburga turned on her heel and stormed out of the drawing room,but she stopped at the door.

"You'll rue this day,Orion Michele Black! Don't think I don't mean it!"

With that,she left the room. Orion wondered on how to handle things. Hopefully she'd be more rational in the future. Next year it would be Regulus boarding the Hogwarts Express. But this coming September it would be Sirius. Sirius,his golden boy,who had always been attentive,polite,and smart. Regulus had always been more like Walburga,but his opinions seemed almost as tolerant as Sirius's, or Orion's own for that matter.

He would sleep on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I’m trying to establish is that here Orion Black is more tolerant than canon. It isn’t terribly hard to do,especially when you contrast him with blatant bloodists like Walburga. Walburga’s ‘people like you are why Voldemort has supporters’ is an echo of today’s ‘PC librulz like you are why Trump got elected’ statements.
> 
> To get some minor things out of the way,Archer Evermonde was Minister for Magic from 1912 to 1923,so during WWI. The Wizarding communities of the world weren’t actively involved in the war. I have him living from 1877 to 1964,so he’s dead by this point. He was one of the seven or eight Hufflepuffs to become Minister.
> 
> ‘Charteris style’ refers to Endrew Charteris (1574-1762), who was the first headmaster of the Wizarding Academy for the Dramatic Arts (1637-1688). It’s a vaguely Art Deco style,as much as that was possible in the early 17th century.
> 
> Dougal Flint (1829-1948):an OC ancestor of Walburga’s. I don’t do Blackcest,no matter how canonical it is.
> 
> Things I take as canon
> 
> Books (Harry Potter)
> 
> Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone/Sorcerer’s Stone
> 
> Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
> 
> Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
> 
> Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
> 
> Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
> 
> Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince
> 
> Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
> 
> Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (to an extent)
> 
> Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
> 
> Quidditch through the Ages
> 
> The Tales of Beedle the Bard
> 
> Movies (Harry Potter)
> 
> Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone
> 
> Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
> 
> Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
> 
> Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
> 
> Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
> 
> Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince
> 
> Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (both:to an extent)
> 
> Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them + sequels
> 
> Video games (Harry Potter)
> 
> All of them except for the LEGO Harry Potter games
> 
> Fanfiction (Harry Potter)
> 
> Dumbledore’s Army and the Year of Darkness (to an extent)
> 
> Books (Tolkien)
> 
> Silmarillion
> 
> Hobbit
> 
> Fellowship of the Ring
> 
> Two Towers
> 
> Return of the King
> 
> Unfinished Tales
> 
> Video games (Tolkien)
> 
> Battle for Middle Earth (1,2,Rise of the Witch King)
> 
> Lord of The Rings Online
> 
> The Pucey family is a Pureblood family headquartered in Bradford. We actually do meet one of them in canon:Adrian Pucey,who attended Hogwarts from 1988 to 1995 and was a Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Christoph Pucey is his uncle.


	6. July 4,1971, 12 Grimmauld Place

The next morning,Orion woke earlier than usual. He summoned Kreacher,and drank a gin while he waited for the elf.

"Bring Master Sirius and young Master Regulus to me"

"Yes,sir"

Soon afterwards,the door opened and Kreacher came in,escorting two young boys. Sirius was the older of the two. He had chin-length brown hair and the Flint eyes,blue speckled with grey. His smile was unassuming,but Orion knew that at his tender age it already spoke of hidden depths. Like his Greengrass relatives. He will go far in life.

Just don't let Walburga's bloodist views rub off on him.........

Regulus had inherited more of the Black features:blonde hair,brown eyes,a sharp chin. His own look was indifferent,the same look Orion had affected in his own younger days. More of a Johnson,or Macmillan,than a Black. Malcolm Johnson may be a fifth year this September,but when he's a sixth year Regulus will rub off on him.

Orion watched as his sons took seats on the floor.

"Boys,do you know why I summoned you?"

Both of them answered in the negative.

"Last night,your mother and I had an argument. The origins of that argument stem from many things.

You may remember that earlier this century,in 1909,a Finnish wizard by the name of Gellert Grindelwald emerged in Slovakia. He talked of many things,but above all he was a pureblood supremacist.

The society Grindelwald espoused was built like this:

1\. Greatest Pureblood families (Black,Avery,Greengrass,Selwyn,MacDonald,MacDougal,Malfoy)

2\. Pureblood families of major degree (Abbott,Bones,Potter,Longbottom,Brown,Flint,Turpin,Diggory,Parkinson,Spungen,Nott,Rosier,Slughorn,Vaisey,Ollivander,Bulstrode)

3\. Pureblood families of middle degree (Weasley,Sinistra,Vector,Wood,Dumbledore,Edgecombe,Corner,Yaxley,Shacklebolt,Runcorn,Crouch,Macmillan,Prewett,Carrow,Strahan,Davis,McKinnon,Rowle)

4\. Mixed-blood families of middle and minor degrees (Bell,Lovegood,Cornfoot,Spinnet,Johnson,Thomas,Pucey,Crabbe,Goyle,Rookwood,Thicknesse,Farley,Vane,Robins,Midgen,Cattermole,Davies,Montague,Fudge,Scrimgeour)

5\. Foreign families (Finnigan,Marchbanks,Patil,Chang,Zabini,Li,Delacour,Catone,Clynes)

6\. All other halfbloods

7\. All Muggleborns

8\. Beings

9\. Creatures

10\. Beasts

11\. Muggles

That order didn't work out,and for good reason. It isn't the natural order,in which all are equal. Grindelwald waged a long war. He had many come to his side. But in the end,they deserted him. Upon the field of Rodrikstadt was he defeated. His city at Nurmengard was destroyed:he himself wanders Europe,his magic bound.

Our family wasn't always like this. We used to believe in blood equality,and were campaigners for Muggleborn rights. Only recently have we had the first Muggleborn Minister for Magic. We voted for Leach,you know. And I want you to,if another Muggleborn runs for that office,vote for them, both at the booth and in the Wizengamot.

Remember Elfred the Blackheart,who founded our family. He befriended the centaur Oleg,who aided his rise to fame and fortune,and thus enabled creature rights.

Remember our motto, Toujours Pur. Always Pure. But don't let it guide every little decision you make.

And always be a friend. Whether your classmate is Pureblood,Halfblood,or Muggleborn,always be there for him or her.”

With that,Orion dismissed his sons. He hoped that when the time came,they would remember his words. If he had known how soon Sirius would make friends,and who they were,he would've smiled right then and there.

———-

  
When it was time for luncheon,Orion marched down the Grand Staircase with purpose in his stride. He held a commanding pose as he came to the table. He clapped his hands to summon Kreacher.

"And what may Kreacher do for you?"

"Get Mistress Walburga"

5 minutes later,Walburga appeared. She was the very picture of anger.

"Why have you summoned me?"

"To turn you away from the poisonous beliefs Voldemort and his followers have ingrained in you. No matter what you think,Voldemort and his followers aren't out to save our world. They preach a gospel of hatred against half-bloods and Muggleborns,who are vital parts of our world."

"Pah! I'll believe that the day I see it!"

"Do you choose to forget the term of Norbert Leach as Minister for Magic? As far as people like you are concerned,his term might not even have happened!"

"Exactly! And you're a pureblood yourself!"

"Is that necessarily supposed to dictate how I feel about other people,Walburga? Or magical creatures of all kinds who participate in our culture? No. Despite my family motto, Toujours Pur, my parents taught me to treat all people and creatures as equal,no matter their status. Voldemort would undo all that if he could. The man is daft,Walburga! He cares nothing about our culture at all! All he seeks is power for himself and his pureblood friends!”

"And how would you know?"

"Sybil Trelawney"

"That madwoman of a 'Seer' who graduated from Hogwarts just four years ago?"

"Yes. She Sees more than you know. Her great-grandmother is Cassandra Trelawney."

"That means nothing!"

"Correction. It means everything,Walburga. You bloodists try to go to war,it will end badly. And I'll leave you,get a divorce,and take the boys. Leaving you with....Bellatrix perhaps? She seems most inclined to share your views.”

"See if I care! At least Bellatrix is more of a Black than you!”

Walburga stormed out of the room. After a minute of staring after her,so did Orion.

He had work to do,and first on his list was teaching his children tolerance. Which he would do at any cost.

Even if that price is my marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The families in each category is just me speculating. The Marchbanks are a foreign family because they’re Irish.
> 
> We’re never really told where Grindelwald was from:Finland is as safe a bet as anywhere else.
> 
> I completely made up Rodrikstadt. There were two final battles in that war:there and Grindelwald’s last stand at Nurmengard.


	7. July 10,1971, Godric’s Hollow / Ely

The safest thing one could say about James Erik Potter was that he was not a normal boy. Of course,such a thing couldn't necessarily be expected in the wizarding world.

James was tall and skinny for his 11 years that summer,with medium length spiky brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. He was rambunctious,given to jokes,and fond of Potions puzzles like those his grandfather,the inventor of Sleekeazy hair conditioner,had invented. His room was never clean but it always smelled nice because his mother Dorothea used Sleekeazy on all the surfaces she could.

Ever since he was 3,James had been aware of his magic. He knew that someday he would go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and receive the best magical education anyone could get in Britain. He would study under the famed Albus Dumbledore,the old headmaster of Hogwarts,and learn many things of the wizarding community. But where was his letter?

————-

James was in the aviary when his father,Charlus,stuck his head in.

"Hello,James. I just got a letter. It's for you."

The letter was in the dining room,at James' usual place. He gasped when he saw the address.

James Potter

The Red Bedroom

Standecombe Hill, Godric's Hollow

James knew what the letter would contain. He ripped it open.

It read:

Dear Mr.Potter,

You have been accepted as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We expect your owl no later than 12th August.

Sincerely,

Horace Slughorn, Alternate Headmaster

Attached was a list that read:

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic (1968 edition) by Bathilda Bagshot

Hogwarts:A History (1969 edition), by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Transfiguration 101 by Jolyssa Miller

Magical Plants and Animals:A Primer by Theon Dunbar

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (1963 edition), by Newt Scamander and Raymond Goldstein

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentyn Trimble

How to Protect Against Dark Magic (both beginner volumes), by Niall Queensbury

Other Equipment

A wand (preferably Ollivander)

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring a pet of their choice,provided that they can control any danger it might provide to others

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS,UNLESS THEY ARE FROM A NOBLE HOUSE

 

———-

A few hours later,a very happy Potter family was having dinner. They usually dined outside,on a veranda connecting their greenhouse with the house proper. It was a warmer summer than usual,which meant that autumn and winter would also be warmer than usual.

"Dad,what was it like at Hogwarts when you were there?"

"Not much different from what you'll know,if old Dumbledore's still around (don't kid me,that man will be around forever). There'll be the Quidditch cup and the House cup:you already know about those. There'll be the classes in all sorts of magical subjects. There'll be the dances at Christmas and Easter. There'll be the House rivalries,same as always. Heh! Those Slytherins will always be ready to cause trouble,James. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs rarely cause trouble,but we Gryffindors are known to revel in it sometimes.

You've got seven years there. Let me give you an overview of each.

First year is when you get settled into the system of being at Hogwarts. You're exceptional at Potions:all the Potters have been for hundreds of years. I think you'll also do well at Herbology:you've spent a lot of time in our greenhouses. Astronomy you might have difficulty with. I think you'll pass most of the other subjects.

Second year is like first year,only a little harder. You'll have your first practical exams. Also,you'll be eligible to try out for the Quidditch team. I hope that you'll be able to do that. Some of your ancestors were on the various Quidditch teams,you know.

Third year is where things start getting tough. You'll be able to choose some of your classes. I recommend that you take Muggle Studies. These days,Muggle technology is starting to advance so much that we wizards may need to blend in with them sometimes. In Muggle Studies,you'll learn how to do so.

Also in third year,you'll get to take your first Hogsmeade trip. If I were you,I would go to Honeydukes. They sell the best Wizarding candy around. Ambrosius won't hesitate to take new customers.

Fourth year is mostly OWL prep year. You'll be taking both theoretical and practical exams in all your classes. You'll also be eligible for leadership positions on the Quidditch team. Also,first through third years get to attend the Christmas formal:this is the first year you'll have a Yule ball. When you ask somebody,just try to be yourself. Don't let expectations dictate who you are. If I know you (and I should:I'm your father),there'll be no shortage of girls willing to go with you. Just be yourself.

Fifth year is OWL year. The tests take place over a period of two weeks. Theoretical exams for the first week,and practical exams for the second. Before them,you'll have a lot of studying to do. I'd recommend finding an older student to tutor you for the OWLs. Somebody from a good family,if possible.

Sixth year is like fourth year,but for the NEWTs. The pace will slacken off a bit because you'll only be taking classes for NEWT-level subjects. You'll be eligible for junior prefect in fifth year,regular prefect in sixth year,and senior prefect in seventh year.

Seventh year is your NEWT year. It's also your final year. For your NEWTs,I'd recommend hiring a tutor. Again,somebody from a good family,or perhaps one of the professors. Again,the tests are two weeks long,theoretical and then practical. The upshot is no classes your last week.

Now about your classes,and other activities.

The magic you'll learn at Hogwarts is of many different types. There's Charms,where you'll learn to make things different with spells. There's Defense Against the Dark Arts,where you'll learn how to defend yourself from Dark wizards and evil creatures. The Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures teachers will teach you about magical plants and animals. In Flying class,you'll learn how to ride a broom:important if you ever decide to play Quidditch. In Potions class,you'll learn how to brew and use potions for all kinds of things. In Transfiguration,you'll learn how to make one object into another-"

"Like with Polyjuice potion!"

"Kind of,but that involves changing people. In History of Magic,you'll learn the history of Wizarding communities the world over and how they interact with each other and Muggles. And in Astronomy,you'll track the stars and planets as they move around the sky. And that's just the core classes.

Beginning in third year,you'll get to choose some more classes. Care of Magical Creatures I've already mentioned. Arithmancy involves the use of numbers in magic:it's also where most spell-crafters learn the tricks of their trade. Muggles call it numerology. In Divination, you'll learn how to predict the future. And in Muggle Studies,you'll be studying how Muggles live and what they do.

Classes aren't the only things to do at Hogwarts. There's Quidditch:you already know what that is. There are many clubs,like the Astronomy club,the Chocolate Frog club,and the dance club. There's an excellent football team run by the Hufflepuffs. And in December,there's the Christmas dance. It's the Yule ball when you're a fourth year or higher,but the first through third years get the Christmas formal. And in third year,you'll get to go on your first Hogsmeade trip. Those are the best trips ever,except when we'll go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies.

You'll be making a ton of memories at Hogwarts. I just know it. Just remember,have a good time,and BE SAFE."

That night,James couldn't fall asleep for his excitement. He was going to Hogwarts!

 

 

———

To say that Peter Pettigrew was a reader would be the epitome of understatements. Peter was an over-reader. As in,he read everything he'd been able to get his hands on since he was 3. Grocery receipts,century-old gardening manuals like those his grandparents hoarded,photo albums depicting him as a baby,Peter read everything he could find.

That wasn't to say that he felt deprived,however:oh,no. He enjoyed playing American football with the neighbor boys,the Gleasons,who lived in an old house with elderberry vines surrounding the front door. Peter's own house was small but comfortable:at least he didn't have any siblings. There was his father,who was a mystery author and had instilled the love of reading in Peter. Landon Pettigrew was tall and stocky,with a trim mustache in the Weimar Republic style and a narrow,pointed beard that spoke of a vague superiority. Peter's mother Cara was a slim,pretty woman with a jolly smile and auburn hair that Peter had inherited. She worked at a local school as a teacher’s assistant. The Pettigrews lived in comfort,in an old house with vines on the door.

 

———-

Peter was having breakfast when the owl flew into the dining room through an open window. It was a tawny owl,like those you saw in March returning from the French coast. It bore an envelope in its beak. Peter frowned at the seal because unlike the Bournemouth seal his Aunt Melinda used in her letters,it wasn’t familiar to him. It was a four-quartered shield depicting a tawny lion on red,a striped badger on gold,a bronze eagle on blue,and a silver snake on green. The envelope itself,which was from some sort of school called Hogwarts,read:

Peter Pettigrew

The Second-Story Bedroom

36 Redmond Way, Ely

The letter read:

Dear Mr.Pettigrew,

You have been accepted as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We expect your reply no later than the 15th of August.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,Headmaster

Attached was a list that read:

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic (1968 edition) by Bathilda Bagshot

Hogwarts:A History (1969 edition), by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Transfiguration 101 by Jolyssa Miller

Magical Plants and Animals:A Primer by Theon Dunbar

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (1963 edition), by Newt Scamander and Raymond Goldstein

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentyn Trimble

How to Protect Against Dark Magic (both beginner volumes), by Niall Queensbury

Other Equipment

A wand (preferably Ollivander)

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring a pet of their choice,provided that they can control any danger it might provide to others

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS,UNLESS THEY ARE FROM A NOBLE HOUSE

 

He decided to go get his mum. He had a feeling that she’d know how to handle this.

———-

Two hours later,Peter sat in his room,still unable to fully comprehend what his mother had just told him. She’d told him that magic was real. That wizards and witches were real.

“But I always thought wizards were from fairy tales. Like the tale of the Three Brothers or something like that.”

“Wizards are very much real,Peter. They’ve got a whole magical society right alongside ours (they call non-magical people like your father Muggles). There’s even a sort of Parliament for magical Britain:it’s called the Wizengamot. My father was a Muggle-born (which is technically what you are),my mother was of the Noble and Masterly House of Cattermole. You’ll like it at Hogwarts. I’ll tell you more when we go to Diagon Alley (the wizarding shopping center) to get your school supplies:that will be in a couple of weeks.”

”Why don’t you tell me some of it now?

”All right.

The magic you'll learn at Hogwarts is of many different types. There's Charms,where you'll learn to make things different with spells. There's Defense Against the Dark Arts,where you'll learn how to defend yourself from Dark wizards and evil creatures. The Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures teachers will teach you about magical plants and animals. In Flying class,you'll learn how to ride a broom. In Potions class,you'll learn how to brew and use potions for all kinds of things. In Transfiguration,you'll learn how to make one object into another. In History of Magic,you'll learn the history of Wizarding communities the world over and how they interact with each other and Muggles. And in Astronomy,you'll track the stars and planets as they move around the sky. And that's just the core classes.

Beginning in third year,you'll get to choose some more classes. Care of Magical Creatures I've already mentioned. Arithmancy involves the use of numbers in magic:it's also where most spell-crafters learn the tricks of their trade. Muggles call it numerology. In Divination, you'll learn how to predict the future. And in Muggle Studies,you'll be studying how Muggles live and what they do.

Classes aren't the only things to do at Hogwarts. There are many clubs,like the the Astronomy club,and the Chocolate Frog club,and the dance club. There's an excellent football team run by the Hufflepuffs. And in December,there's the Christmas dance. It's the Yule ball when you're a fourth year or higher,but the first through third years get the Christmas formal. And in third year,you'll get to go on your first Hogsmeade trip. Those are the best trips ever,except when we'll go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. Good night.”

“Good night,Mom”

With that she left the room. Peter wondered what a magical life would be like,getting to say “Abracadabra!” and actually have it do something. He couldn’t wait to find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I copy myself sometimes. Sue me.


	8. July 15,1971, Hackney

It was said of Lily Marie Evans that once she had her heart set on something,there was no stopping her. Those who knew her would agree with that. She had fiery red hair,bright green eyes that seemed to look right through you,a pretty turned-up nose,long (for her age) tanned legs,and a penchant for making mischief.

When she wasn't in school or at home she could be found at the Green Park duck pond feeding the ducks with penny candy,at the shops buying the penny candy (and soda),at the Aldermast Library reading about long-ago princes or how to cook Indian food,or at King's Cross Station wandering. She was friends with all the ticket passers and busboys.

Which isn't to say that she didn't have friends her own age,however. There was Cameron Jones,whose dad was Aldermast's reference librarian. There was Elyse Ranford,whose dad ran a brunch restaurant in Harpenden that catered to a wealthy crowd. There was Nick Sturbridge,who knew all the latest football news.

And there was Severus Snape. Lily had been on the brink of turning eight when she met Severus in an alleyway. An older boy with russet hair had been pestering him,but had run away for some reason when he saw Lily. Perhaps he was afraid of girls.

Severus himself was her own age,she had learned that afternoon,a tall boy with ratty black hair and a hooked nose like some fairy tale witch. She'd brought him to her own house for dinner,where he'd astonished her parents by saying 'please' and 'thank you' when he was served,unlike the boys Lily's older sister Petunia occasionally brought home after a 'date' in some dingy Bethnal Green restaurant. She still remembered how he'd marveled at her clean,toy-filled room, which wasn't like his own room in Finchley. Their friendship had blossomed like all such young friendships,and they often had playdates.

Lately,however,Severus had started growing distant. He'd received a letter from some Scottish boarding school called Hogwarts,where he'd be going come September. Lily was trying to mend their bridges,but it was a hard task. She’d been friends with him for years. How did one deal with such sudden change?

———-

Lily was reading a children's book about a rocket to Venus when the letter came. Lily thought that the book was stupid. Everybody now knew that Venus was a cloud-covered world with temperatures exceeding 700 degrees Fahrenheit. American and Soviet space probes had proved as much.

"Lily?"

"What is it,Mum?"

Juliette Evans came into the sitting room. She was a tall,stocky woman with red hair,an oval face,and teeth more appropriate to a horse than to a human. She was dressed in her usual shirt and slacks,and projected a matronly air.

"A letter has come for you. It's important,and it kind of concerns a family secret"

Lily accepted the envelope from her mother. It read:

Miss Lily Evans

The Upholstered Bedroom

86 Redford Drive, Hackney

Dear Miss Evans:

We are pleased to convey to you that you have been accepted as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins 1st September. We expect your reply no later than 5th August.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Attached was a list that read:

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic (1968 edition) by Bathilda Bagshot

Hogwarts:A History (1969 edition), by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Transfiguration 101 by Jolyssa Miller

Magical Plants and Animals:A Primer by Theon Dunbar

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (1963 edition), by Newt Scamander and Raymond Goldstein

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentyn Trimble

How to Protect Against Dark Magic (both beginner volumes), by Niall Queensbury

Other Equipment

A wand (preferably Ollivander)

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring a pet of their choice,provided that they can control any danger it might provide to others

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS,UNLESS THEY ARE FROM A NOBLE HOUSE

"Hogwarts! That's where Severus is going to school in September!"

"I know,honey. And I need to tell you about your father's grandfather."

Lily tensed. Tim Evans rarely spoke of his family. Her Uncle Alexander hadn't come to Hackney since 1965. He worked and lived in Skegness,as an accountant for a rich old family named Boot.

"Your great grandfather,Gerold Evans,was a wizard. He went to Hogwarts seventy years ago and learned how to brew potions. He died when I was 8,in an accident caused when he was brewing a Scintillation Solution. Do you know that family your uncle Alexander works for,the Boots? They're wizards,and so is he. However,your father is a Squib,a magical person without the ability to use their magic.

Your father has told me about Hogwarts. He says it's wonderful. An old castle,on the edge of Cairngorms National Park. You'll be spending seven years there (except for breaks) learning how to use magic,which you have. Remember when,on your eighth birthday,you turned those blue roses red by looking at them? That's magic. There are classes in every magical subject possible. He says you'll love it at Hogwarts. Here’s what he says about the classes.

The magic you'll learn at Hogwarts is of many different types. There's Charms,where you'll learn to make things different with spells. There's Defense Against the Dark Arts,where you'll learn how to defend yourself from Dark wizards and evil creatures. The Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures teachers will teach you about magical plants and animals. In Flying class,you'll learn how to ride a broom. In Potions class,you'll learn how to brew and use potions for all kinds of things. In Transfiguration,you'll learn how to make one object into another. In History of Magic,you'll learn the history of Wizarding communities the world over and how they interact with each other and Muggles. And in Astronomy,you'll track the stars and planets as they move around the sky. And that's just the core classes.

Beginning in third year,you'll get to choose some more classes. Care of Magical Creatures I've already mentioned. Arithmancy involves the use of numbers in magic:it's also where most spell-crafters learn the tricks of their trade. Muggles call it numerology. In Divination, you'll learn how to predict the future. And in Muggle Studies,you'll be studying how Muggles live and what they do.

Classes aren't the only things to do at Hogwarts. There are many clubs,like the Astronomy club,the Chocolate Frog club,and the dance club. There's an excellent football team run by the Hufflepuffs. And in December,there's the Christmas dance. It's the Yule ball when you're a fourth year or higher,but the first through third years get the Christmas formal. And in third year,you'll get to go on your first Hogsmeade trip. Those are the best trips ever,except when we'll go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies.”

Lily was excited all the rest of the day. She'd be going to school with her best friend Severus. She couldn't wait!

 


	9. July 20,1971, 12 Grimmauld Place

It was the custom of Orion Black to rise at 5 am to tend to some reading before the rest of the family woke up,and today was no exception. Orion cooked breakfast for himself to let Kreacher sleep:he'd been treating the elf with more respect lately since the incident with Walburga. She'd been on the warpath ever since,and you never wanted to mess with an angry Flint. They were an old,bold family with a ton of money,and like the Blacks they protected their own.

Orion sat down and leafed through some letters:one from Alfrid Bell regarding his son Sean being nominated for seventh year Ravenclaw boy prefect,one from the Danish ministry selling him new Kometa XIV broomsticks,and one from Folco Edgecombe going on and on and on about how perfect life was working for MACUSA as a court reporter,making 8000 dragots per hour of trial,and 940 dragots per hour every other workday.

Shut up already,Folco. You make too much money as it is,Orion thought as he folded up the letter. By the time he had powered his way through a crumbling copy of The Lies of the Greeks and one of The Decline of Pagan Magic,he could hear Walburga and the boys washing up downstairs. He had a busy day ahead of him. Daniel,Luanne,and Marlene McKinnon would be coming over for lunch,and he wanted to talk to Daniel regarding some changes in the curriculum at Hogwarts.

————

At about 9 am,Orion was idly flipping through Uagadou Speaks (the 1966 edition) when he heard Walburga's voice.

"What do you want,blood traitor?"

Orion hot-footed it to the door. Standing on the step was a tall woman with an oval face and fair hair. Besides her was an equally tall boy,with long,shiny black hair and a nose like a falcon.

"Who are these people,Walburga?"

"My blood traitor of a cousin Eileen and her reprehensible son Severus. Thinking they can parade their stinking half-blood selves all over Magical Britain..."

Walburga trailed off as Orion stared at her. He then turned to Eileen and Severus.

"Miss Eileen and Master Severus,you are welcome here. Walburga,do us all a favor and go to the Hog's Head for the afternoon. I'm sure Aberforth would appreciate the company. He gets little enough as it is.”

Walburga stalked off into the sitting room. Shortly,they heard the shout of "HOGSMEADE!" and the familiar whoosh of the fire.

———

Orion had Kreacher conduct Eileen and Severus to the sitting room while he waited for the McKinnons. It wasn't a long wait. At about noon,he saw a car parking on the side street. The McKinnons walked up the broad pathway towards 12 Grimmauld Place.

The luncheon was pleasant. Kreacher served them courses of Bripwn quail with cheese omelettes, roast capon doused in elderberry sauce, and Boursin cheese on crackers for the children. Severus sat between Marlene and Sirius,who he seemed quite taken with. As they ate,Orion and Daniel talked.

"What's Marlene so excited about?"

"She got her Hogwarts letter while we were having breakfast."

"I can't say I'm surprised. Sirius was beside himself when he got his. The only problem we've got is Walburga."

"What about her?"

"She's spewing bloodist nonsense day and night. About how Lord Voldemort will restore purity laws,when likely he'd just kill people when they weren't useful to him anymore,no matter their blood status, and most of the old laws are nonsense practically nobody believes anymore,if they ever did. I never even heard of Voldemort before 1969 or so. Who is he?"

"Some upjumped Slytherin by the name of Tom Riddle."

"The same Tom Riddle who killed that Ravenclaw girl in '43?”

"Yes. He's built himself quite a club. Call themselves the Knights of Walpurgis. Go around harassing Muggleborns,preaching about (and appealing to) old families. Old Lord Fittlesworth's been taken in by their nonsense,and Harys Spungen as well. Back in April,he spent an hour of the Wizengamot's time trying to convince them to implement a Muggleborn registry and restrictions on broomstick sizes for them. It got so bad that young Aegon Bulstrode,who was the session historian,threatened him with his walking stick,and Lord Johnson and Lord Cornfoot had to physically remove him. There's a rumor that O'Liathain's fallen as well. I'd believe in a risen Jesus before I believed that. The O'Liathains are old,but not the old family type that Voldemort would take interest in. He’d take an interest in you Blacks. You’re an old family,exactly Voldemort’s type. Mark my words,he’s going to court your family’s wealth at some point,looking to use it to lure more to his service. He will soon acquire power beyond any Dark Wizard I know of. There’s even a rumor spreading through the Goblin Nation that he’s made,or is making,Horcruxes.”

At that statement,Orion felt nauseous. Horcruxes were some of the darkest artifacts any wizard could make. They were fragments of a wizard’s soul. You literally had to kill a person to make a Horcrux. If Voldemort made one or more,what else could he do? It beggared thinking.

”What can we do to stop him?”

”For now? Not much. He and his followers aren’t doing much of importance,just proselytizing about a ‘perfect,pureblood future for Wizarding Britain’. The DMLE’s keeping an eye on some of the more aggressive Knights of Walpurgis. People like Carlos Macmillan,Lysander Thickey,Hugo Spinks,Aloysius Carrow,Abraxas Malfoy....known troublemakers in the past. But since they’ve broken no laws so far,the best we can do is watch and wait.”

“What else is going on?”

”The Spinnets and Vectors are talking some sort of marriage alliance between their cadet branches,the Edgecombes are adding a new wing to their house,and my family is redoing their sigil.”

The rest of the lunch was eaten in silence. Afterwards,Orion stalked off to read about the secrets of Etruscan magic.

———-

When 4:00 pm came around,the McKinnons left. Orion and Daniel had managed to get in some talk about the Divination curriculum,but not as much as Orion would’ve liked. They had at least agreed that Alchemy should be dropped from the curriculum as soon as possible.

Later on,Eileen and Severus left for Amersham,and still later Walburga came back from the Hog’s Head. She found Orion sleeping in his favorite chair in the library,levitated him to his bed,and proceeded to blast the Prince branch off the Black family tree. The next day,when he found out,Orion proceeded to use the Anapneo spell to restore that branch,and said no more of it.

He then summoned Sirius. When Sirius arrived,he said this:

”Sirius,here’s what I have to say about school.

The magic you'll learn at Hogwarts is of many different types. There's Charms,where you'll learn to make things different with spells. There's Defense Against the Dark Arts,where you'll learn how to defend yourself from Dark wizards and evil creatures. The Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures teachers will teach you about magical plants and animals. In Flying class,you'll learn how to ride a broom:important if you ever decide to play Quidditch. In Potions class,you'll learn how to brew and use potions for all kinds of things. In Transfiguration,you'll learn how to make one object into another-"

"Like with Polyjuice potion!"

"Kind of,but that involves changing people. In History of Magic,you'll learn the history of Wizarding communities the world over and how they interact with each other and Muggles. And in Astronomy,you'll track the stars and planets as they move around the sky. And that's just the core classes.

Beginning in third year,you'll get to choose some more classes. Care of Magical Creatures I've already mentioned. Arithmancy involves the use of numbers in magic:it's also where most spell-crafters learn the tricks of their trade. Muggles call it numerology. In Divination, you'll learn how to predict the future. And in Muggle Studies,you'll be studying how Muggles live and what they do.

Classes aren't the only things to do at Hogwarts. There's Quidditch:you already know what that is. There are many clubs,like the Astronomy club,the Chocolate Frog club,and the dance club. There's an excellent football team run by the Hufflepuffs. And in December,there's the Christmas dance. It's the Yule ball when you're a fourth year or higher,but the first through third years get the Christmas formal. And in third year,you'll get to go on your first Hogsmeade trip. Those are the best trips ever,except when we'll go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies.

Remember what I told you and Regulus earlier,and stay as safe as you can”

”Alright,Dad”

With that,he dismissed Sirius,and got back to his books.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so I’ll remember:Voldemort’s jinx on the DADA professorship holds from 1977-1978 to 1997-1998.
> 
> The Ravenclaw girl who got killed in 1943 is,of course,Moaning Myrtle.
> 
> The O’Liathains are from the Renewal universe,as are the Fittlesworths and Spungens.
> 
> Also.I’m listening to the soundtrack for the Philosopher’s Stone/Sorcerer’s Stone game,and the ‘Hogwarts Happy’ theme is stuck in my head.
> 
> Review or Bitchface Thestrange will make you become prematurely acquainted with a piece of drapery.


	10. August 1,1971, Diagon Alley

On the morning that he was to go to Diagon Alley for the first time,James Potter awoke bright and early. It was a clear,calm day,filled with promise. 

Lukie, the Potter family’s house-elf,had cooked James a special breakfast today:blueberry pancakes,apple pie,and milk. James ate it happily,and even had seconds. Afterwards,he went to the living room to prepare for the trip.

Shortly before 8:00 am Dorothea walked into the living room,wearing a smart dress with azaleas on it. James wore a neat brown shirt,slacks,and a tie.

”Are you ready,James?”

”You bet I am,Mother”

They got into the fireplace. Dorothea gathered some powder from a can on the left side of the mantelpiece and gave some to James. At the count of five,they both shouted “DIAGON ALLEY!” as loud as they could.

————

A few moments later,when the world stopped spinning,James and Dorothea found themselves on the front porch of a pub. The sign hanging over the door proclaimed it to be the  _Leaky Cauldron._  

Dorothea smiled with approval. She said “We’re going to have breakfast here before the shops open”.

Inside,it was loud. Wizarding music played from a radio at one end of a dusty bar,behind of which was a carousel containing a selection of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. Most of the tables were occupied by groups of three or four wizards and witches. A couple of them nodded at Dorothea and James as they walked by. They got a table near the back end,by a door that led to the bathrooms.

 “Hello,Lady Potter’, said a young wizard with short blonde hair and a quick smile. “Hello to you as well,Heir Potter.”

”Do we know you?”

”I’m Tyrion Brown,Heir to the Most Noble and Elder House of Brown. I’m entering my sixth year at Hogwarts.”

”Oh!  _Those_ Browns. Well,why don’t you come and have a seat with me and my mother?”

”Very well.”

Shortly afterwards,a middle-aged waiter with long brown hair and a handlebar mustache  came up to them and asked them what they wanted for breakfast. Dorothea ordered a cheese omelet and iced tea. James ordered waffles and milk. Tyrion ordered French toast and apple cider.

”So,Tyrion,how’s life at Hogwarts?”

”It’s good,James. I got good results on my OWLs. Astronomy-A. Care of Magical Creatures-P. Charms-E. Defense Against the Dark Arts-E. History of Magic-E. Herbology-O. Muggle Studies-E. Potions-A. Transfiguration-E. My parents are very proud of me.”

“What do you want to do after you graduate?”

”To be honest,I am not sure. I should like to study deeper into History of Magic. My father says that I’ve got a natural talent for remembering things. And it’s true. I know all 14 of our house-elves by name,I know the names of all 92 portraits in our house,and I can name each Lord or Lady of my House,their lifespan,their years of Lordship or Ladyship,their accomplishments,their children,and who they were associated with in the Wizengamot. Last year,for my OWLs,I spent much of my free time reading books about the history of our world,as well as my family’s place within it.”

”What house are you in?”

”Hufflepuff. My great-great-uncle is also my house head. He used to teach Astronomy for quite a few years. He spends most of his time working on his plant care potions and tending to Madred- that’s his old owl that he’s had since 1948.”

”How long do owls usually live?”

”About 50 years,if accidents or some Muggle hunter don’t do them in first. What house do you want to be in?”

”Gryffindor,like my mum and dad.”

“That’s nice. I think you’ll make a lot of friends in Gryffindor.”

Right about then,the waiter arrived with their meals.

———-

After breakfast,Dorothea and James emerged into the Alley for the first time. It was mid-morning,and the sky was clear in all directions. The Alley was full of people who were shopping,and shops lined both sides of the cobbled road as far as the eye could see. Here it was time for Tyrion to leave them. Tyrion shook James’ hand,promised to look him up at Hogwarts,and then disappeared into the crowd.

Dorothea and James’ first stop was Eeylops Owl Emporium. The Emporium occupied a Victorian-style building with a large porch. The porch had a table upon which sat many cages,most occupied by owls. The interior of the shop had owl cages on almost every available surface.

After a while spent looking at the various owls,James was aware of a tall man with auburn hair walking towards them.

”Hello,Mr.Potter. I understand you’re looking for an owl?”

”Yes,sir.”

”You’ve come to the right place,then. I’m Trebor Jordan,co-owner.”

”Then there’s no Mr.Eeylops?”

”That’s right. The last Eeylops died in 1674. Anyways,here we are.”

The main room of the shop was filled with all sorts of owls. There were both free-range owls and caged owls of nearly every type. James walked over to a cage containing a white owl with auburn streaks on its tail feathers. Almost as soon as it saw James,the owl’s eyes assumed an expression of delight. James knew that this owl was the one he wanted to take to Hogwarts with him.

”I’ll say,Mr.Potter! This is the first time in almost ten years a student has selected an owl on their first try! What would you like to name him?”

”How about Stafford?”

Jordan laughed,and the owl hooted in delight. “He definitely seems to like it,Mr.Potter!”

—————-

With Stafford in a brand new cage,the Potters’ next stop was Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions. The shop was located in Historic Alley,an offshoot of Diagon Alley that led to the Muggle shopping establishment called Carkitt Market. The tall building with its high mullioned windows looked almost like home to James. He felt happy just entering.

Behind a high oaken desk was a tall woman with plaited auburn hair who was perhaps a few years younger than Dorothea. She wore earrings embossed with the Ravenclaw eagle and an auburn cloth-of-gold robe with a magical tapestry embroidered into it depicting all sorts of summer vegetation. She stepped out from behind the desk and looked at James.

”Welcome,Heir Potter,to my humble establishment. Welcome to you as well,Lady Potter. We’ve been expecting you.”

”I am honored,ma’am.”

”Likewise. I am Heather Malkin,the newest proprietress of this shop. The shop has been in my family since 1486,not that you’d know it from my sign. I have a selection of nearly 4500 men’s robes alone,and just about as many women’s robes. Why don’t you go have a look?”

”I will,ma’am. Thanks for letting me browse.”

—————

There were many aisles of robes in the back of the shop. They were placed on silver racks that were charmed to float in the air. As James was browsing,he thought he heard voices.

”It will fit,Madam,of that I am sure”

”Now,now,Heir Malfoy,you want to look good for your prefecture,don’t you?”

 _Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy?_ Only the most richest,jerkiest Slytherin boy to walk the halls of Hogwarts,if the rumors were true? And he was to be a Prefect? If what James had heard of him was true,then Gryffindor would be in negative points by no later than the Halloween feast. He ducked under an old robe that smelled faintly of Bundimun droppings.

“Madam,I must get away. I have an appointment at Gringotts to withdraw the sum of 6,100 galleons from my account”

”Very well,then. I won’t detain you any longer”.

James emerged from behind the robe just as Lucius left,pushing the wooden door behind him.

”Now,Heir Potter,let’s get you fixed up”

————

After a few minutes of evaluating various robes,they selected a set of red and gold robes to reflect James’ hope of getting into Gryffindor. The robes came with an edgéd fur trim and integrated warmth charms. 

“Where next,sweet?”

”Ollivander’s! I really want to get a wand,mum.”

”If you insist.”

The walk to Ollivander’s was a short one. However,James quickly learned that walking in Diagon Alley was a dance. You constantly had to sidestep other people,some of whom were carrying crates,cages,or bags. James knew that fifty falls or more in a shopping day wasn’t considered unusual by the Alley’s denizens.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Dorothea sat on to wait. James felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a question that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

 **“** Good morning," said a soft voice. James jumped. Dorothea must have jumped, too, because there was a loud creaking noise and she got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said James awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. James Potter. How many years has it been?”

”Three and a half,sir. You performed a magic show for us kids at the Turpins’ Christmas ball.”

“Ah,yes,I did. A fine show,that was,and no use gainsaying it. I was sorry to hear that old Lord Matthias passed on this April. A hundred and thirty,he was. Lord of the family for 46 years,after Alekyne died. Maybe you’ll be Lord Potter for that long,or longer.”

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and James were almost nose to nose. James could see himself reflected in his misty grey eyes. 

 **“** Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Dorothea a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said James.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured James from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. Now let’s try you out.”

The first wand James tried was 11 inches long,elm,with a heartstring of a Peruvian Longhorn dragon as a core. It sent blue sparks flying prettily about the shop,and it didn’t feel right to James. The second wand was a 14 inch oak wand with a thestral hair core,but it didn’t work either.

But as with many situations,the third try proved the charm today. A 12 inch pear wand with a fairy’s hair as the core sat lightly in James’ hand,and he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

”Bravo!”, Ollivander cried as he clapped,a beatific smile on his face. “Splendid job,Mr.Potter! I think we have found you a wand! That’s a self-sacrificing wand, Mr. Potter. I’ve not known of any wizard with a wand like that, who has not died a hero’s death,or lived a long and healthy life. I think it will be the latter for you.”

Dorothea too was smiling.

”What do you say we go to Flourish and Blotts,then have lunch,and go to Gringotts to finish it all off?”

James nodded.

—————

Flourish and Blotts was not as dusty as Ollivander’s,which came as a relief to James. Shelves of books reached many stories into the air,and workers were running around tending to everything. The books covered almost all magical subjects,ranging from the history of the higher pureblood families to the life cycle of the greater Atlantic hippocampus. _Even if I had 90 years at my disposal,_ James thought to himself, _I wouldn’t be able to read all of that. And the library of Hogwarts is ten times as large as this place!_

James was distracted from his ruminations when an auburn-haired girl walked up next to him. “Aren’t you James,the Heir Potter?”

”Yes,I am. Who are you?”

”Marlene,Heiress McKinnon.” She stuck out a hand for shaking. “I’m beginning my first year at school.”

”So am I. What house do you want to be in?”

She laughed. “Gryffindor,stupid. Where else? All the McKinnons have been in Gryffindor,going back 700 years to Gedmund McKinnon,the last Earl of Cleristory. Don’t you Potters usually go to Gryffindor?”

”Dad was a Hufflepuff. Mum was the Gryffindor. She’s the second daughter of Lucas Strahan. And my great-great-great uncle Lawrence was a Slytherin.”

”My mum was in Ravenclaw. Guess that completes the circle.” She laughed again,tossing back her long auburn hair. “Let’s go looking for books. I’ll show you around. My grandfather was a clerk here when he was younger.”

It didn’t take them long to find a few different books. James got _The Annals of the Wigtown Wanderers_ and _A Wizard’s History of Muggle Spaceflight_ off of a self-mobilized bookcart,while Marlene picked out _A Defence of the Kulikov Tests,Diary of a Muggleborn Slytherin,_ and _Divination:Facts and Myths,_ which had a moth-eaten cover. After that,they picked out their schoolbooks. The only incidence was when _The Monster Book of Monsters:The Americas_ tried to chase Marlene down an aisle of  Potions textbooks,but a store employee quickly neutralized it with his wand.

——

Dorothea wasn’t surprised in the least when James came back to the lobby with a girl. She was just surprised that he was now friends with the Heiress of the McKinnons. The Potters and the McKinnons were friendly families,but disagreed on a few matters of politics.

As they headed back to the Cauldron,they heard a wizard speaking to another wizard leaning against a wall:

”....A couple of days ago, I found a gnome sitting on the sofa. I've no idea how it got there, since I didn't leave the door open and I'm pretty sure Bran didn't either. Needless to say, I got it dizzy and threw it out.  
  
The next day, though, there it was again on the sofa - and yes, it seems to be the same one. Again, swing and throw.  
  
And now, I've just woken up and the thing is sitting on my desk, singing to itself. Yes, _singing_.  
  
Now, my question is: is it normal for creatures in this place to be off their rocker, or did I just get myself a really ugly admirer?”

”I don’t know,but.....”

———

The Cauldron was just as noisy as it had been at breakfast. James sat next to Marlene,who kept primping her hair.

”So,what’s life like at McKinnon Manor?”

”It’s dusty,that’s for sure.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion Brown is Lavender’s father


	11. August 2,1971, Hogwarts

Albus stepped into Greenhouse Five searching for his Herbology professor. He found her amid the Venomous Tentaculas, a smudge of dirt on her cheek and muttering under her breath.

"Good afternoon, Pomona," Albus said cheerily. Pomona startled.

"Oh, Headmaster, you gave me a fright."

"I do apologize. I wonder if I might have a moment of your time."

"Of course, Albus," Pomona replied as she stepped away from the plants. "What can I do for you?"

"We are to receive a very rare tree on Sunday and I would like to speak to you about it."

"A rare tree?" Pomona repeated, intrigued.

"Yes, a Whomping Willow."

Professor Sprout's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. The last she had heard there were only three such trees in existence.

"Really?" she finally managed. Albus' eyes twinkled merrily.

"Indeed."

"But, what, that is to say, how, I," she trailed off and shook her head as if to clear it. She looked up at the older wizard. "Not that I don't wish to have such a prize, but why?" Truth be told, Whomping Willows were very aggressive and could be extremely dangerous. It didn't seem the thing to have at a school full of impulsive children.

"For protection on both sides. To keep someone in and the curious out."

"I'm afraid you've lost me."

"I don't doubt that I have." He gave her a wry smile. "But I promise that all will be clear in due time, my dear. Now, however, I would like to show you the spot where the tree is to be planted and I would like you to inform me if it is satisfactory." He gestured for Pomona to precede him and she left the greenhouse, falling in step beside the Headmaster as they walked toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Right here, I should think," Albus said after a few minutes of walking. Pomona looked around. There was ample open space for the tree to grow, plenty of sunlight and it was close to the forest's edge. Whomping Willows were solitary trees for obvious reasons, but they did like to be near to their cousins.

"Yes, this should do nicely," she agreed.

"Excellent. I shall have Filius,Minerva,and Kieran start on the tunnel right away."

"Tunnel?" Pomona questioned, quite confused.

"Ah yes, I've lost you again." Albus chuckled. "At the staff meeting on Friday, all shall be revealed." He tipped his hat to her and then walked back towards the castle. Pomona watched him for a few moments, shaking her head before her thoughts returned to the newest addition to the grounds.

"A Whomping Willow. Merlin's beard."


End file.
